


Royal Britannian Military Inquisition

by TheGreatShiniGami



Series: Invasion: B-Sides [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU Police, Gen, tie-in fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatShiniGami/pseuds/TheGreatShiniGami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Though we swore an oath to serve God and Empire; we few take a higher vow to the bitter, narrow road of justice. To smite the wicked, To shepherd the wronged; so that Britannia's body be hale and her spirit rest in peace, amen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Britannian Military Inquisition

"The aircraft will be landing in Tokyo International in ten minutes, your Highness." The calm, genteel voice of her Knight called over the intercom of the royal jetliner. The Second Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire emptied the glass of water before rebuckling for approach. It wasn’t often when the Empire had to send the Inquisition to a foreign land; but with the recent events in the Tokyo Bay Knightmare Complex, Cornelia had to respond personally.

 

"Thank you, Guilliford. I'll notify Minister Kururugi that we're here." Cornelia replied. Grim business; alas, that was the role she had been destined to play. From her services in the Arabian Campaigns, the Princess had been given the command of the military Inquisition. Not a religious policing order—although most of the Church references in titles and jurisprudence still remained—but a regiment of specialized investigators like herself that tracked down and captured perpetrators of crimes against His Majesty’s Armed Forces. Her first large case had resulted in the trial of a Colonel for major embezzlement—totaling about four million quid. Now, the Second Princess’ attentions were turned to the murder of an Army Chief in the Tokyo Enclave. Tokyo Metropolitan had informed MI6 of the threat earlier; but the Intelligence department didn’t find it too critical at the time. _Maybe because they didn’t think it themselves._ Cornelia thought. She quickly tapped out an email to the Prime Minister explaining her arrival and requesting the cooperation of Britannia’s ally in the apprehension of these dangerous and deranged villains.

 

“Do you also wish me to call the local Squad as well, your Highness?” Guilliford asked over the intercom once more.

 

“No, thank you. I’d like to let this visit be a surprise.” She intoned slyly. The Princess didn’t indulge much, but when she did, it was usually in a way to ruffle the feathers of her subordinates. More to get a feel for their personalities and abilities really; than trying to cause tension in the ranks. Cornelia flipped through the dossier on the crime and the local Squad again. They had a good record for solving crimes—87% catch rate—but some of the Director’s Notes seemed…odd. She would have to wait until their actual meeting to assess the veracity of these reports. In any case, they would have to do. There were far too few Inquisitors for the scope of Britannia’s army. The shuttle banked left gently as they began their descent to the bustling streets of the Tokyo Enclave below.

 

 

\------Tokyo Enclave, Shinjuku borderline----

 

“Bugger all! This is FS Car 40 in pursuit of the suspect; we’ve taken a turn towards the Shinjuku border. I think we might have to chase him over the edge!” the officer shouted over his radio. The Driver turned her wheel sharply to the right to follow the criminal in question down the busy Tokyo highway. Two tires lifted slightly off the pavement and came back down with a crash; shaking the two occupants inside. The midday glare rose off of the other cars in waves as the two hurtled towards the fleeing sedan.

 

“You are green lit to head into International Territory, Car 40.” The Director’s voice came from the dash radio. “You might also want to hurry; I hear our Royal Sponsor is coming into town today.” He added cheerily. The lightness of his voice always got on Jeremiah’s nerves. How could the man remain so…so… _bloody glad_ about everything?

 

“Roger that, Director; we’ll have his arse in irons, double time.” Jeremiah replied as the Driver swerved to the right to follow the suspect off of the highway exit; narrowly avoiding another driver. Sparks struck off of the side of the unmarked patrol car as they scraped across the guard rail down the ramp. The Driver winced, her blue hair swaying with the momentum.

 

“Damn! Fucker thinks he’s Top Nine, eh? We’ll have to put the old girl in for repairs again at this rate.” Villetta said as they careened off the ramp and into the bustle of the Shinjuku district. The sirens blared as they rushed into the traffic. The suspect sedan turned right, and then left again as they followed. They were closing in; after half a year of investigation, stake-outs and sting operations.

 

“He’ll be half a furlong in the ground before I’m done kicking. Bastard knows bloody well not to make me do a runner.” Jeremiah replied, checking his machine pistol once more. The pair bounded through the intersection, cutting off two cars in mid crossing. The criminal swerved into a parking garage and headed down. Villetta kicked the wheel to the left and yanked up on the hand-brake to follow; slinging the car around violently. She scanned the scene ahead, finding the suspect just slipping down the ramp to the lower levels.

 

“You might want to ease up on that kicking; what with Royalty on the way.” She said, the next level of the garage coming into view. The tanned woman surged on the accelerator once more, trying to make up the lost distance before the suspect could go another level lower. The effort was in vain, as they turned the corner to see the last vestiges of tail lights from the ramp down.

 

“I won’t break his face down, if that’s what you’re on about. He’ll still have a smile to go court with.” Jeremiah replied. The officers flew down the ramp, but there was no sight of their quarry on this level.

 

“Twice damn! Take it slow-like; let’s see if we can flush the bastard out. Around that end, there.” He added again, scanning the scene for anything out of place. The suspect had obviously parked, since there wasn’t another level to this Garage, and the car elevator that went up to the top was already down.

 

“What about that one?” Villetta asked, pulling into a parking space two rows away from what looked like the suspect car. The engine wasn’t running, but the man inside was nervously scanning the scene around him. “He must be daft and a half if he can’t see us.” She finished.

 

“Right. Let’s get this one done in, shall we?” Jeremiah smiled and opened the passenger door; drawing his machine pistol as he exited. The suspect car cranked suddenly, and peeled out of the parking space in reverse. Villetta pulled out quickly as well, moving to cut him off before he reached the car elevator. The aqua haired officer just smirked, leveled his machine pistol at the fleeing vehicle and opened fire. Sparks flew and the rat-at-at-at-tat of automatic fire sounded through the garage as the suspect’s tires blew in a spectacular fashion. Villetta brought the car up to the elevator and drew her own gun—a small, very old service pistol her grandfather had carried in service of the Empire. The suspect—a brown haired Britannian male—ripped open the car door and started to run. Jeremiah was ready for him; sprinting down the aisle and catching his quarry with a sweep kick. The young man fell forward with a smack against the pavement; barely catching himself in time to receive a kick to the ribs from Jeremiah.

 

“Happy fuckin’ Christmas; you’re knicked, Sunshine!” The officer shouted, with the quiet hum of the patrol car’s engine coming up in front of the two. He placed his right boot in the small of the man’s back; quickly producing cuffs and shackling his wrists behind his back.

 

“Shit. Who the hell are you?! I’m outside of Imperial Jurisdiction!” The man shouted; trying to escape the inevitable conviction he would face for the gambling ring and diverse other crimes. If he kept calm and didn’t say anything revealing, maybe the King wouldn’t kill him when he got out.

 

“Well, son. I’m with the Flying Squad, so I can roam all around this city. Hell, this whole bloody _island_ is my crawl. You can run to the ends of God’s Green Earth,” he shouted, yanking the man up by the cuffs with a cracking sound—probably breaking his wrists in the process. “But I can chase you down past Hell itself and bring you back in. And if you make it any more difficult on me, I’ll come down on you so hard you’ll be nosing your arse just to tie your trainers.” He finished and shoved the man violently in the direction of the waiting car.

 

“Just called it in, Captain. I think this might be the break we need in this case. Look here.” Villetta informed him as he got in from stuffing the suspect in the back. She produced an evidence bag with a black smartphone in it that she’d recovered from the suspect’s vehicle. The Black King’s gambling ring had been a tough nut to crack, but with the help of the TMPD, they’d managed to bust up one of their card games. Which led to their current situation with the dealer in the back seat; bloodied and cursing behind bulletproof glass.

 

“Did you call in the forty large he had on him also? Hell of a kitty just to hand it over to the Director.” Jeremiah asked, holding up the rubber banded wad in question. His partner shot him a disparaging look. The mechanical hum of the car elevator lulled the scene; spitting them out on the street level again. Villetta pulled out of the garage, and back into the swift pace of Tokyo street traffic.

 

“I’m only kidding. Don’t knot up your knickers and just drive.” The teal haired man backpedaled. “Who knows? Maybe we’ll get Kewel to haul in the rest of his mates when we get him back to HQ.” He offered earnestly.

 

“You think he’ll talk? Most of King’s gang hasn’t said two syllables since we’ve started hunting him. It’s like they fear that man more than they fear the Emperor.” Villetta responded, mounting the on ramp onto the highway.

 

“Fuckin’ Sweeney-pig! I’m not saying a goddamn thing ‘till my barrister’s present.” The Dealer exclaimed from the back. Villetta tapped the brakes quickly, crashing the man into the glass and knocking him unconscious.

 

“Oh yeah. Just lock him in with the Director for an hour or two and he’ll be chatty as a drunken bint in a teahouse.” Jeremiah said smiling. Villetta just shot him another look that said entirely too much between the two. “Great day. Villain caught; evidence in hand and back at the Station at half-noon.” He added.

 

\----Knight Police HQ, Tokyo Enclave---

 

“Welcome, Your Highness to our lovely little miscreant’s den. As you can see, we have our central command integrated with our information control center and Knightmare Frame dispatch here. And _interestingly enough_ , we’ve acquired a new Forensics Analysis department that’s taken up in the sublevel beside the Coroner’s Office.” Lloyd said cheerily as he pranced about his office; indicating the different areas of the HQ with a laser pointer. Cornelia had heard of Earl Asplund and his…eccentricities; but she was sorely unprepared that the man would be this gregarious. She made a mental note to watch him closely, wondering what this sugary exterior really occulted.

 

“Thank you, Director. Have you assembled your squad officers?” The Princess asked, handing him the dossier on the crime. He waved the folder away, and motioned towards the elevator down the hall.

 

“Yes, yes, I have all of them here except for two, who should be arriving shortly. They were doing some apprehending for me earlier.” Lloyd chirped; opening the door for his superior and Royal Sponsor. Cornelia focused her mind inward, trying to maintain a façade of calm as Lloyd hummed cheerily to himself.

 

The two in question entered the room in the same moment as Cornelia and Lloyd, suspect in tow. Cornelia took the sight in as fast as she could. Two officers slightly bickering, suspect bloodied in the face—wrists most likely broken from handling. The woman, obviously the driver from her gloves was admonishing the other officer’s reasoning on what should have been done with the recovered evidence. He brushed his teal hair slightly as he spoke.

 

“All I’m saying is that forty-thousand nicker buys a lot. And is—I might add worth much more than a teensy bump on the nose for having to run all over the Enclave and into the land of Chaps. Director;” He said, turning to Lloyd with a confident grin. “We’ve got one of King’s cash men, and his take.Villetta already sent his phone down the Cecile in the lab.” He added, handing Lloyd the wad of bills; seeming to not notice the princess. The Floridian rushed to the coffee pot and grabbed a foam cup from the rack.

 

“Excellent work, Captain Gottwald! Lt. Nu, can you run him down to interrogation to see if he feels like discussing company policy? I’ll wager that Ms. Croomy and her new Assistant will have already started decrypting that telling mobile of his by now.” Lloyd said. The Lieutenant nodded and draggedthe suspect out and down the hallway to the elevator.

 

“About time you actually brought in someone, Gottwald. I was beginning to think you’d gone over on us for a minute there.” Kewel snarked from his seat at the table. The Captain glared at him over his shoulder in response. “Honestly though; if you’d have joined up with the King I’d imagine that we would have caught him already due to the amount of chaos you cause.” He quipped again, folding his gloved hands in front of him again.

 

“Shut it, you Kiwi bum-tupper! I don’t see you bringing anyone downtown, now do I? What about that _little_ sister of yours—who’s a _ColourSergeant_ in His Majesty’s Knightmare Corps, while you chum it up with us coppers.” Jeremiah spat, pouring himself a cup from the coffee pot against the wall. “Say Lloyd, when’s this Royal bird supposed to land? I thought she was coming to inspect the command today.” he asked, stirring the cup. Cornelia coughed slightly, causing the captain to turn; startled.

 

“Oh, bloody hell….” He said fallingly to the sound of Kewel’s chuckles. He quickly raised his free hand to a salute, which Cornelia returned coldly. She motioned for Jeremiah to take a seat, while Lloyd brought up the projector screen for the Princess’ presentation.

 

“Gentlemen, we do not have much time.” She began, clicking her remote to bring up the picture of the deceased. “At approximately 0400 this morning Henry Irons was murdered in his lab and plans for a new prototype Knightmare were stolen from Stadtfeld Armories.” Cornelia went on. The dark skinned face was familiar to Kewel; his sister worked at that lab. She clicked the remote again. “The culprit used insider credentials to access the lab where Irons was working. They covered their tracks well, deleting all the camera footage from the facility.” She went on, “Sadly, this data wasn’t backed up anywhere else, due to the secretive nature of the lab’s research.”

 

“Do we have any suspects?” He asked worriedly, his fingers tapping on the desk in anxiety. Marika would have never compromised herself; she didn’t even tell him what any of the experiments they did were about.

 

“Yes, we have. And she has already been brought in for questioning Lt. Soresi. Although, I can guarantee that her treatment will be more civilized than the Captain’s most recent display.” Cornelia replied. Jeremiah looked at his cup of coffee in admonition. “But she was the only one with gate access that night when Irons was shot. And her pass activated the lab door last before the heist.” She added, clicking her remote once more to bring up Marika Soresi’s booking photograph, though there were several obvious differences with a Military Court Marshal and their arrest processes.

 

“Damn. Sorry mate.” Jeremiah said consolingly to his friend. Turning to Cornelia, he gave her a reverent but skeptical look. “Normally; your Highness, we don’t deal with homicide investigations. Is this related to King’s gang?” He asked. The door made a whoosh with Villetta and Cecile’s entrance to the conference room from Evidence and Analysis.

 

“Not particularly. This does involve an organized perpetrator though. We got our first tips from Tokyo Metro in the beginning, but Intelligence wanted to adopt a wait and see approach to the issue; considering that the data in question was supposed to be secret even from our allies. Regardless of what your normal activities may be; this case is the most important one of your careers as of right now.” Cornelia answered seriously.

 

“What was it he was working on? I’ve always had a fascination with engineering projects—especially explosive ones!” Lloyd piqued from his lazily spinning chair.

 

“Classified information.” Cornelia said firmly. “Only available to top military researchers. However, I can’t have you looking for a culprit and evidence without revealing what it is, which brings me to my next point.” She added, clicking the remote once more and ending the presentation. “Rise.” She commanded, as the lights flickered on. They did, as a unit; which impressed Cornelia. These people would do; they could find out what madness had begun to brew, even if they _looked_ to be clueless. Cornelia knew that to be just a façade.

 

“Though we swore an Oath to God and Empire; we few take a higher call to the bitter, narrow road of justice. To Smite the Wicked; To Shepherd the wronged; so that Britannia’s body be hale and their vengeance be swift. Amen. I hereby induct this unit into the Royal Britannian Military Inquisition.” Cornelia stated with power in her voice. Many had heard of the Goddess of Victory, but few had ever been granted the honor of service as her Inquisitors.

 

“Well, that’s something you don’t see every day. Right out of the history books, eh Kiwi? We’re _Inquisitors_ now, agents of the Throne; answering only to the Emperor now and God later.” Jeremiah said. Kewel didn’t afford him a retort, or even a glare back for his remark.

 

“Your Highness; I know there’s no way Marika could have done this. Has the Army set up a crime scene?” Kewel asked with a strain of concern. Even Lloyd had stopped fidgeting and had crossed his arms in front of him as he thought.

 

“Yes, they have. Your new status should give you any clearance you need to get into the scene and gather evidence. The prototype was a particle rifle for our Seventh Generation KMF’s that has only just now moved past the concept and design stages. It was in testing when Irons was killed.” Cornelia replied.

 

“Good. Come on Orange Boy, we need to grab the new girl in tech and have us a butcher’s at this murder scene.” Kewel snarked; seeming to have regained his composure after the deflating news.

 

“Eowyn’s Body, man; I’ve not even had a damn biscuit this morning.” The Floridian replied, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair. That is why they were called the Flying Squad after all; not just for the power to ignore jurisdiction lines but for the frequency which they returned to HQ—only to dash off again into the day.


End file.
